Koi no Dance Site
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 3rd -LOVE Paradise- |Japanese = 恋のダンスサイト |released = January 26, 2000 (8cm CD) February 9, 2000 (LP) February 23, 2000 (VHS) March 2, 2005 (12cm CD) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, LP, VHS |recorded = 2000 |length = 14:09 (original) 27:50 (re-release) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = LOVE Machine 7th Single (1999) |Next = Happy Summer Wedding 9th Single (2000) }} thumb|220px|right|Koi no Dance Site (MV) Koi no Dance Site (恋のダンスサイト; Love's Dance Site) is Morning Musume's eight single, released on as an 8 cm CD. It sold a total of 1,229,970 copies; making it their second highest selling single and a number-two hit on the Oricon Charts. In 2004, it was re-released as part of the Morning Musume Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD. Tracklist Original Edition #Koi no Dance Site #Koi wa Rock 'n' Roll (恋はロケンロー; Love is Rock 'n' Roll) #Koi no Dance Site (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Koi no Dance Site #Koi wa Rock 'n' Roll #Koi no Dance Site (Instrumental) #Koi no Dance Site (Groove That Soul Remix) #Koi no Dance Site (M.I.D. KH-R Club Mix) LP #Koi no Dance Site (Original) #Koi no Dance Site (Groove That Soul Remix) #Koi no Dance Site (M.I.D KH-R Club Mix) #Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix) VHS #Koi no Dance Site Featured Members *1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka *3rd gen: Goto Maki TV Performances *2000-01-28 Music Station *2000-02-03 Utaban *2000-02-11 Music Station *2000-08-27 Hello! Morning Episode 021 (Hello! Project 2000 Summer Concert) *2000-09-17 Hello! Morning Episode 024 (Last Phrase Karaoke) Concert Performances ;Koi no Dance Site *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ - (Dream Morning Musume) *Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Daiisshou Shuumaku "Yuusha-tachi, Shuugouse yo"~ -(Dream Morning Musume) *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (with Yaguchi Mari) Single Information #Koi no Dance Site #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #*Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki #Koi wa Rock n' Roll #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yamamoto Ryuichiro #*Main Vocals: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi Trivia *Tsunku commented that Koi no Dance Site should be Morning Musume's greatest hit, and best selling single, because of first week sales. *2nd Generation member Yaguchi Mari gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the eighth single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. *It is the only Morning Musume single to feature the group members contributing to the instrumental backing track, as several of the members can be heard blowing police whistles during the song's choruses and closing moments. *The dance style for "Koi no Dance Site" is based on African Martial Arts (アフリカン武道). *Though the L.P. contains a track ("Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix)") found on neither CD release, it's also found as track 9 on Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~. *An English cover was recorded by Deniece Williams as "Dance Site" for the album Cover Morning Musume! *A cover of Koi no Dance Site not performed by Morning Musume is used in the 2005 Japanese Nintendo DS game Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan. Oricon Chart Positions External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **VHS: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Koi no Dance Site, Koi wa Rock 'n' Roll Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:2000 Singles Category:2000 Releases Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales Category:7 Members Line-Up